


Admittance

by imbeccacile



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Missing Milo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: While Cavendish drives through the time stream, Dakota asks him some questions.





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that we deserve to see some sort of conversation where they talk about Milo. It's obvious Dakota loves the kid, but what does Cavendish think?

"Hey, kid; you hungry back there?" Dakota questioned through a mouthful of chips. He sat with his feet up on the dashboard, much to Cavendish's disdain, a half-empty bag of chips in hand. Upon not hearing a response, however, he pulled his legs back down and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Mil-...oh."

Milo was curled into a ball on the limo's seat, arms folded underneath his head. He made no noise as he slept, lips slightly parted. Dakota smiled as he watched the kid for a moment. He supposed almost getting thrown into the time stream by a pistachio monster, and also being chased around the future by an army of them, could be pretty tiring. Especially for a Murphy. 

"Cavendish, look." Dakota turned back around, nudging his partner's arm. The Brit sighed, and, keeping one hand on the wheel, one hand on the rim of his glasses, he glanced up at the rearview mirror, where he could see the sleeping boy. 

"Dear me," Cavendish muttered, adjusting his glasses. He watched the boy for a moment before turning his gaze back to the windshield, obviously thinking about something. Dakota was quiet for a few moments, placing the half-empty bag of chips near his feet, staring out the windshield.

"I really like this kid."

"I know, Dakota, you've said that before."

"Yeah, but..." He glanced back at Milo, who looked peaceful. And Dakota didn't understand why, really. "I mean, think about it. Murphy has to deal with all of this stuff coming his way every day. He never gets a break. And yet..." he looked back at Cavendish, tilting his head very slightly. "He's got this unbeatable positive attitude."

The other was quiet for a few moments, just staring out into the timestream. "I suppose he's just used to it by now. He doesn't want Murphy's Law to dictate how he lives his life, and so he doesn't let it get to him."

Dakota let those words sink in. He supposed his partner was right, but all the same...Milo was just a kid. He shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing all the time. What if he got hurt? He had only known the kid for a short period of time, but in that time, he had also seen his kind heart and fast mind. He felt strangely protective over the Murphy kid. Maybe it was because he didn't want him to get hurt while with them. Then, Dakota would feel as though it were his responsibility.

"...Aren't you glad he's not working against us?" Dakota asked after a beat, trying to lighten the mood a little. Even Cavendish smiled slightly, barely visible under the mustache. 

"Of course. I was just...excited by the prospect, I suppose. I'm sick and tired of Mr. Block treating us like we're lesser than the other agents," he admitted, glancing at his partner for a brief moment, before returning his gaze to the timestream. "However, I am relieved that wasn't the case. Imagine having Murphy's Law against you."

Dakota smiled at that, picking up the bag of chips again. "Those nutjobbers didn't even see it comin'." Offering the bag to Cavendish, who turned it down politely, he then took another and shoved it in his mouth. 

A comfortable silence fell between them, the only sound being the occasional crunch of chips. Surprisingly, it was Cavendish who broke the silence. "You know, I'm honestly not quite sure what we would have done without the young chap. He has a brilliant mind, and light on his feet. After all of this is over, I think I might even miss him." 

"I know, right?" Dakota agreed, placing the now empty bag on the floor between his feet. "He got us out of some tough situations." He smiled and patted the Brit's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll visit him." 

From the back of the limo, Milo began to stir. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, and smiled as he was met with Dakota's face. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Hi, kid. Feelin' better? Good. We're gonna go get your backpack now."


End file.
